An Ocean's Moon
by CosmicStar
Summary: UPDATED JULY 23rd 2007! CHAPTER FIVE IS NOW UP! Tidus is upset about the actions of his father and Wakka comes to comfort him. A relationship blossoms and secrets are discovered. TidusWakka pairing. Homosexual romance, drama and adult themes.
1. The Beach

An Ocean's Moon  
  
A Final Fantasy X Fic  
  
By CosmicStar  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story contains slash (Yaoi/Shounen Ai) using a Wakka x Tidus   
coupling as its base. For all the Lulu x Wakka & Tidus x Yuna fans - 'm Sorry. I feel this   
coupling goes much deeper than the other two due to the fact that - In Wakka's eyes,   
Tidus is very close to his heart. And I believe the feeling became mutual as the storyline   
progressed. If you don't like the whole "Brotherhood" thing, tough cookies. Flames are   
not accepted - constructive critism is welcomed. Flame me, the post will be removed and   
I shall use the flames to set your fics on fire. K(:D)? k.  
  
All Characters COPYRIGHT Squaresoft 2001 - They are being used without   
permission.  
  
Special Thanks!: To all those Wakka/Tidus lovers out there who support the coupling and   
to all my fellow 'Tikka' writers! You all have helped me gain the courage up to write a fic   
based on a coupling I adore. Keep up the good work - all of you. *~* "Cosmic Star"  
  
  
NOTE:  
**blah** - thoughts, I was trying to put the words in italics…but they don't tend to come   
up. So…just in case.  
  
----------- ~ Meanwhile…  
  
~*~ - Time change/Beginning of Segment  
  
~*~  
  
Tidus sat on the small dock that bordered part of the shore of Besaid Island. The summer-  
like heat of day had disappeared from the sky, along with the golden sun. Silvery rays of   
moonlight were now playing their serene song along the water's waves. The pale mythril   
stroked the blonde's face, and highlighted upon two cheeks - a tear. A soft pale arm   
would be drawn over the sapphire eyes which shed the saline droplets that now mixed   
with the water. The youth never heard the quiet footfalls of the sea Guardian approching   
him. The crunch of the glassy white sand was almost silent against the incessant   
pounding of the waves against the small rocks which line the outskirts of the beach. The   
blonde boy kicked at the water - as if trying to force it to part from itself.  
  
"I hate you - Jecht." He glared at the moonlit waters below him, now disturbed by his   
rampaging foot.  
  
"Still mad at your father, ya?" Wakka's quiet voice had broken what little serenity the   
beach held. Tidus turned his head slowly, looking over his shoulder to see the red-headed   
guardian standing a few meters from him. How the blonde wanted to pick himself up and   
throw him into the warmth of the older boy's arms. A small tinge of red spread across his   
cheeks. No - that wasn't something he should do. He liked Wakka…but was it wrong to   
love him?  
  
"Yeah…he's done so much to everyone. He's made your lives miserable. I'm so sorry   
about everything. I will do anything to save all of you…and kill him." Tidus's voice was   
solemn as he said what he'd been dreading forever. He was going to have to kill his   
father.   
  
Wakka looked down at the younger boy…so many things plauged him now. He wanted   
to walk over to him and take the boy up in his arms. But he just looked down to the dock   
as he felt his face grow hot. Was it wrong…to love another boy?  
  
"Tidus?" The redhead sat down beside the younger boy. "You mind if I talk to you about   
some stuff? Stuff that's been nagging at me."  
  
"You talkin' about Lulu, Wakka?" The blonde giggled at his 'witty' comment, but then   
became stone faced when he saw that Wakka looked serious. "Sorry…what is it?" The   
red had returned and he bit his lower lip.  
  
"Um…in the past few days…I've noticed you, uh, how to put this. Noticed you - looking   
at me. A lot. And I was just wondering…" Poor Wakka stumbled over his sentence, so   
that all that seemed to come out was gibberish.  
  
**'Aw…crap. I'm such a dork.'** Tidus mentally reached out and smacked himself in the   
head. "Wondering what…?"  
  
"I was wondering…if you were wanting me to do…this." As Wakka spoke, he leaned   
forward - towards Tidus. He finished his sentence and immediately planted a butterfly   
kiss on top of those pale pink lips that belonged to the blonde. The boy's body quivered   
slightly in response to the kiss…before reciprocating and returning the kiss, wrapping his   
arms around Wakka. The kiss itself only lasted for a few seconds before they pulled away   
and an awkward silence surrounded the air. The only sound that could be heard was that   
endless crashing of waves against the sand.  
  
"Wakka…I never expected…you…to…" the blonde was held speechless by the   
enchanting first kiss of two lovers.  
  
"To kiss you…to fall in love with you? Tidus…I've been in love with you since the day I   
met you…yes…at first you looked a little like Chappu. But that wasn't why. I wanted to   
protect you because of that…but…I'm in love with YOU…not who you look like."  
  
Tidus turned bright red. "Wakka…" He snuggled close with his friend. "Do you think   
Yuna…will…die when she finds out that the two of us are together?"  
  
"Well…we aren't really together. Yet…" the older boy's smile was replaced with an evil   
grin. "and Yuna pretty much knows anyway. She figured it out long before anyone else.   
She just never mentions it."  
  
"…That's because you tell her everything Wakka. You sicko." Tidus giggled and pushed   
the red head slightly.  
  
"Come off it. You are encorageable."  
  
"I'm SOO sorry ~King~ Wakka." Tidus stuck his tongue out at his friend. Wakka just   
took initative at this and softly bit down on Tidus's outstreched tongue.  
The blonde tried to pull away, softly slapping the red head on the shoulder. Finally - after   
a moment, Wakka let go.  
  
"Pervert. I althways knthew tha you'th were sthcary." Tidus was touching his tongue   
gingerly, to make sure it wasn't injured.  
  
"Oh it wasn't THAT bad, Blondie." Wakka smirked and tousled Tidus's hair around a   
little. "Oh - and if I'm king…doesn't that make you a flaming queen?"  
  
"…Shaddup."  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
"Seeeee! I told you this is where Wakka was going!" the little Al Bhed girl giggled in   
excitement to her friend. "Didn't I Yunie?"  
  
The two girls were hidden well behind a grove of palm trees and rock outcroppings. It   
was a tiny little tide pool they had huddled in to watch the events of th evening. Although   
- Yuna wasn't QUITE sure why she was here.  
  
"You sure did." Yuna shook her head softly. She had always liked Tidus but knew (in the   
back of her mind) that Tidus didn't go for women, he had it written all over his face.   
Besides, he was too pretty to have been straight. It was all common sense. "They look   
cute together, I must say that."  
  
"Aww…you liked Tidus didn't you? I'm sorry Yunie. Oh well - I'm sure Tidus and   
Wakka'll let you watch them sometime." Rikku patted Yuna softly on the back. Her cute   
excitement did seem to bring a smile to the summoner's face.   
"If you know what I mean. Hehe."  
  
"Oy. You are such a voyuer, you know that?"  
  
"Ey, at least I didn't bring Lulu out here. She'd comment on how it was 'nauseatingly   
adorable.' And then proceed to gossip about it to yours truly. Like she did when Rin kept   
flirting with Auron."  
  
Yuna had to let off a small giggle at that one. Rin was one odd character and almost   
seemed like he was a main player in their journey to defeat Sin.  
  
"Ooh! Yunie! Look at what they're doing now!" Rikku whispered in excitement. The   
summoner turned just in time to see Wakka kiss Tidus. Yuna almost thought that she'd   
feel heartbroken when that moment came. Yet strangely - she felt a weird sense of joy   
and happiness wash over her. Perhaps it was the fact that Tidus was finally finding   
something worth staying in Spira for. Perhaps.  
  
~*~  
End Chapter 1  
  
  
So…what did you think? Pardon my horrid attempt at actual discription in the beginning.   
It sounded kinda…fake to me @_@; I'm surprised my muse outlasted even me. I found   
myself waking up at ungodly hours in the morning and scribbling down ideas on future   
chapters. Review please! ^___^; Next Chapter will be up…whenever my muse decides to   
come back. Until then - Much Love! ~ Cosmic Star 


	2. Fallen Embers

An Ocean's Moon  
  
A Final Fantasy X Fic  
By CosmicStar  
  
Chapter 2: Fallen Embers  
**blah** -- thoughts  
~*~ -- Time change  
(This idea came to me while listening to Savage Garden's "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" and   
"Affirmation" - it's a rather dark installment into the story but I figured it needed SOME angst. It'll be   
happy again soon, trust me. Little clips of the song "Affirmation" are in it - it's a great song -   
Download it!)   
  
~*~  
  
**I believe you can't control or choose your Sexuality…**  
  
A week had passed since Wakka and Tidus confessed their love for each other on the beach in Besaid.   
By now - the gossip of it had spread through the small town - there was a ~gay~ couple living in the   
paradise. Some of the citizens - such as the blitz team, Yuna, Rikku and Lulu - didn't mind about the   
relationship. The rest on the other hand…  
  
A rock came hurtling out of the underbrush and smacked Tidus in the back of the head.   
  
"OW!" was the response.   
A chorus of snickering came from the direction of the rock.   
  
"He says 'ow' like a little girl would." A voice and more snickering. "Hey freak! Catch!"   
  
Another rock was hurtled at Tidus's head. He squinted his eyes and proceeded to stand his ground,   
might as well get as to run away. The rock never connected with his face. One eye opened slowly.   
  
"Huh?" Tidus blinked and looked at the fist holding the rock. It was feminine…slender. "YUNA?!"  
  
Sure enough - the young summoner had caught the rock that was planned to smack Tidus upside the   
face. She hurled the rock with a startling amount of force back into the brush. There was a rather   
sickening SMACK! as it hit something soft. There was a cry and whoever it was decided to go play   
somewhere else.  
  
This was very un-Yuna like. She was the semi-pacifist of the bunch. Rarely - if ever would she   
intentionally hurt another person.   
  
"Are you okay? Did they hit you very hard?" a virtual torrent of questions poured from the fair faced   
summoner.  
  
"Yeah…i'm fine Yuna…They only got me once. I could have defended myself you know!" Ah. Such   
is a man.  
  
Yuna quirked her head slightly. She poked him in the ribs softly.  
  
"Doing a GREAT job at it too Ace." she giggled and tugged him along the pathway.  
"Wakka's been waiting for you for the past hour or so - you know that right?"   
  
"Sorry Princess. I haven't had time to meet the King's demands. I had practice with the   
Aurochs…Since Wakka's an OLD MAN now and doesn't play Blitzball."  
  
Yuna pushed him into a coconut tree, but must have underestimated her force. At that instant, a   
coconut glided straight out of the tree branch and conked Tidus on the head, bounced up again and   
conked Yuna. It then hit the ground and broke in two.  
  
They blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Urghh…"   
  
"Ah! The young prince has awakened." Wakka's voice.  
  
Tidus rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. Wait. Bed? Last time he checked - he was out on the path   
with Yuna.  
  
"…Is Yuna okay?" he rubbed his eyes again, trying to focus his crossed vision.  
  
"She's fine brudda. It's you I'm worried about, ya?" Wakka's face had a look of concern plastered on it.  
  
"Wakka - what exactly are you talking about? I'm fine." How convienient at that moment that a sharp   
pain shot up Tidus's back and forced him to lay back down. "OWWW! Damnit what happened?"  
  
"Those bastard Blitz wannabes that moved here a little while ago beat the shit out of you." Wakka's   
tone had dropped several notes and become rather flat …it did that when he was angry…or frustrated.   
  
Or both.  
  
"Beat me…? But last I remember was getting conked on the head by a falling coconut. Before that I   
only got hit with a rock."  
  
"Well - welcome to the world of hatred, ya? They beat the snot out of you while you were   
unconscious. Luckily Rikku and Lulu happened to be wandering the path at that time and found you   
before they killed you."   
  
Tidus blinked a few times. …Killed? People were this afraid of it, huh? He realized that the rules were   
different when it came to Spirian Law…but to go as far as killing someone over sexuality. The mere   
thought made Tidus physically sick. He proceeded to lean over the bedside and vomit. The fluid was red.   
  
  
Blood.  
  
The young man caught one glimpse of it, wavered, and collapsed into unconsciousness once again.  
  
Wakka kissed him on the forehead as saline tears welled up inside his eyes. He wiped them away...but couldn't stop from crying quietly.   
  
"Sleep good…ya? Everything will be okay in the morning my Angel."  
  
And he than began to sing softly…  
  
  
"I believe you don't know what you've got until you say 'Goodbye'  
I believe in Love surviving Death into Eternity…"  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
I know, I know! It's rotten of me to do this and put it so short and at such a cliffhanger - but I don't   
know what else to write right now…and this chapter is way past due. You may want to kill me - but I LOVE this tortured angst thing…but I'll try not to over do it and kill the storyline. Chapter 3 will be   
soon! ^_^  
  
~ "Cosmic Star" 


	3. Dreams May Come

An Ocean's Moon  
  
A Final Fantasy X Fic By CosmicStar  
  
Chapter 3: What Dreams May Come **blah** -- thoughts  
  
~*~ -- Time change  
  
~*~  
  
Wakka nervously paced around the outside of his hut, allowing Tidus to rest. Hopefully the boy would recuperate from his ordeal soon. Yuna had Rikku mix a Hypno Potion for him so that it would heal the wounds and help him rest.  
  
Lulu appeared by Wakka's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling the young Besaidian.  
  
"L-Lu! I wasn't expecting to see you, ya?" Wakka quickly wiped tears from his eyes and faced the opposite direction. This was all to try and keep the other ex-Guardians worries off of him. They needn't be troubled by what was going on with him and his boyfriend.  
  
Lulu frowned deeply at Wakka and spun him around to face her.  
  
"Wakka. You need to stop hiding your feelings from us. I know you find it to be a burden, but believe me, we are your friends. We can help you." Her voice was cool and stern, yet it held a hint of warmth and compassion. "What about Chappu? You never forgave yourself for not telling him how much you cared before he left that day. You've tangled with so many inner demons, it's time to let that go. We love you Wakka, and we want to help you."  
  
"Yeah...well it's a sad world all around, Lu. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to protect him. That what I'm feeling isn't really love, ya know? I don't want to leave him, because I do care about him. But in the same sense...I'm beginning to wonder if I really am gay."  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment. Lulu blinked at Wakka and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You aren't sure, Wakka? You did kiss him, and you've led him to believe that you are in love with him. And yet you aren't sure?" Lulu's tone had become that of disbelief and annoyance. She shook her head at him. "Every time something bad happens you can't continue to run away!"  
  
Wakka recoiled like he'd been smacked in the face. He blinked a few times in rapid succession, to fight the tears down. "You weren't the one who saw your own brother die, Lu. Of course I'm not sure about any of this. Because I know, that no matter what happens; no matter how much I love him or care for him. In the end, I WILL lose him. And I just don't think I can deal with that."  
  
Tears now dripped carelessly onto the soft earth below. Each drop stained the dirt a deeper shade of brown. Unable to hold his feelings back anymore, Wakka started sobbing uncontrollably, in a quiet manner. Lulu reached around and hugged the young man tightly and pressed his head to the crook between her shoulder and neck. All-the-while, she acted like a good mother would. Calming him with 'shh's, and 'It'll be okay's.  
  
"I just don't want to lose him Lu."  
  
The woman rubbed his back softly and held him in her embrace still.  
  
"You won't Wakka; you two are destined to be together. Everyone knows it. It'll all work out in the end. You two will have a happily ever after, I promise."  
  
Little did either one of them know that Tidus had woken up in the middle of their conversation, and in a desperate attempt to find Wakka, started outside when he heard the two conversing. Tidus was standing just inside the door of the hut, silently thanking Lulu for talking to Wakka. He was sad though, because he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he and Wakka couldn't always be together. The fayth had told him that he was merely a dream. And that when the dreaming of the Fayth ended after the defeat of Sin...he would disappear. The young man looked up at the ceiling and prayed that someway, somehow....he and Wakka could stay together for always.  
  
END CHAPTER 3. 


	4. Wakka & The Fayth

**An Ocean's Moon**

_A Final Fantasy X Fanfic by CosmicStar_

Author's Note: I'm back! Thank the Fayth. This is Chapter 4 of my FFX fanfic. If you're just now joining me (and I don't know WHY you would start on Chapter 4, go back to Chapter 1!), please note that this is an A/U fanfic with a Wakka/Tidus pairing. Open homosexuality will follow this disclaimer, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, please turn around now. This fanfic has explicit language and will eventually contain some sexual material. All official characters are Copyright Square Enix.

CHAPTER 4: Wakka & The Fayth

"Thanks a lot Lu. I just really think I should go clear my head somehow." Wakka stalled, but to his surprise Lulu didn't make an effort to continue their discussion. Instead she told him that it would be a good idea for him to off and think on his own.

"I'll take care of Tidus for a little while. You go do what you need in order to get all this out of your system. We'll be waiting when you get back."

A smile graced the black mage's face, and her demeanor had softened infinitesimally. She reached out and hugged her best friend tightly, before sweeping up the side of her skirts and prodding herself over to Wakka's quaint hut. She paused only at the entrance way to wave to the redhead before she disappeared inside.

Wakka blinked a few times in confusion and shook his head. Lulu was very open and accepting about this whole situation. He was honestly shocked by it. The black mage was normally very stern and cross about situations she didn't especially 'get'. But for some odd reason, she welcomed the change with open arms. Perhaps Chappu had told her all those years ago, when Wakka first realized why he was different. Perhaps.

He began to wander down the pathway towards Besaid's local temple. He wasn't a summoner, but he believed he deserved a damn good reason as to why he was falling in love with another guy. And while he honestly didn't care for a reason, because loving Tidus meant the world to him. Deep down, the gripping fear of the wrath that Sin would incur was devastating.

The teachings had told him all along that this was something to be feared and disgusted by, but now with something blossoming in his heart that he couldn't describe, how could he continue to believe?

He reached the front entrance to the main chamber of the temple and pushed through the large beaded curtains that held the symbols of Yevon and Sin on them. The main chamber was empty of people. Not too unusual, considering it was nearing dusk and most everyone would be sitting at home, eating their supper and tucking their children into bed.

He started up the stone steps towards the Cloister of Trials, when a voice called out to him.

"You've come here awfully late." It said.

Wakka turned around on the spot he was standing and looked down to the worn stone floor of the main chamber. A small, hooded figure was standing on the symbol of the fayth below. Pyreflies danced around him, as if he had materialized out of thin air. Wakka recognized what the figure was immediately.

"You're a fayth!" he cried out in disbelief. "But, I thought the fayth weren't able to leave their respective cloisters!"

The small figure nodded and floated across the floor slowly, towards the thunderstruck Wakka, whom had now sat down on the steps and was shaking his head. It drifted up the stairs to him and seemed to solidify.

"Technically, we're not allowed to leave the cloisters as we are to be bound by the rules of Yevon and Sin. But, due to the unsettling nature of the events unfolding in Besaid, I was granted immunity from that rule for a short period of time. Now tell me, why have you come seeking the knowledge of the Fayth?" This was all said very calmly, yet it had some curiosity and force behind it.

"Ah…I don't really know what I came here for originally, ya?" Wakka tried to form a more intelligible answer than this, but was denied more words.

"You obviously have questions about something," the fayth replied "or you would not have come seeking us. I doubt you would have gone into the Chamber, considering you don't purposefully break Yevon law."

The fayth proceeded to sit next to Wakka and look up at him, almost as if he were trying to read into Wakka's thoughts.

"I just…I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is something I should be, you know? Like, everything that's going on inside my heart is just a mess of confusion and hurt from losing my brother. I know what the teachings say about this. Besaid will be doomed to suffer under Sin again if this doesn't stop."

"So you doubt the feelings you have for your lover, because of the fact that Yevon's teachings tell you otherwise? You know that isn't the real answer to what's going on; you're using it as an excuse to keep from embracing the fact that you are unique to this island. In fact, you could say you are unique to a lot of Spirians. Love is the one emotion that Yevon or Sin can never meddle with, it's not something that either can contain or control. Love is its own unyielding and unbending force. It won't conform to what someone says it is. That is why it is so powerful. In the end, love is what defeats Sin. Not power. Not the Final Summon."

There was absolute silence for a few seconds as Wakka's mind reeled from what the Fayth had just told him. _In the end, love is what defeats Sin_. He looked down at the fayth, and saw for a fleeting moment, the everlasting spirit that became the fayth. A person, just like him, who loved Spira so much that he gave his life to be a savior for all peoples after him.

"Is this what Yevon really wants? For us to love and not fight?"

"Well, yes and no. Yevon doesn't want any of that. Yevon wants to you follow its orders and listen to its teachings. It wants to divide and manipulate you for its own personal gain. We, the fayth, want you to love and not hate. Yevon wants Sin to wreak havoc on those who do not listen to what it says. Yevon is corrupt with hatred and fear. Yevon, in short, is Sin."

Again, more silence followed this even further development.

"But – Yevon tells us what's right and wrong in the world! It tells us…" Wakka trailed off now, because he caught what the fayth was hinting at. The words that he started to say _'It tells us to follow the teachings for the good of Spira' _stopped in his throat because he suddenly understood that Yevon wanted everyone to follow the teachings because of Sin. If Yevon controlled Sin, it essentially made all of Spira its puppets. "You knew all along that Yevon has been behind this? But why didn't you tell anyone? Why hasn't Sin been stopped?"

The fayth sighed audibly.

"We tried once and we failed at that. High Summoner Braska, Sir Auron and Jecht, were all supposed to rid Spira of the evil of Sin once and for all, but Sir Auron died during battle with Lady Yunalesca and Jecht couldn't bear it. So he unwillingly became the Final Summon for Braska. In the end, nothing worked out and we were forced to start all over again. And we pulled Jecht's son into Spira from Zanarkand. However, we didn't calculate that one of Lady Yuna's guardians would end up falling in love with Tidus. And now, we're at a loss of what to do with this situation. Because now the love between you two is growing strong, and we refuse to break that bond because of the greatness it has sprouted amongst Spira…"

Wakka's eyebrow instantly shot up from this last sentence. He realized something else was coming. A catch of some sort.

"But…?" the redhead began.

"But," the fayth continued "the main problem here is that with the two of you having fallen in love, your separation anxiety will become proportionately larger. Not that it wouldn't have been painful in the first place."

"Separation anxiety," Wakka blurted out "What do you mean 'separation anxiety'! How can Tidus and I suffer that? Are you saying I'm going to lose him now?"

"Well, it's hard to explain."

"Try me."

The fayth sighed again and simply stated: "Tidus is a dream. He doesn't exist."

"Oh, you've seriously got to be kidding me with this one. How can you mean that 'he's a dream?' He's right in front of me. I can touch and feel him. He exists."

"He exists in this world only because the fayth allow him to exist. Just like Jecht. In reality, the Zanarkand he knew is just a recreation of what existed one thousand years ago. It is a dream that was built and engineered by us, the fayth of Spira."

"Why create a dream out of an entire city of thousands and thousands of people if that dream can never be shared save for two people?"

Wakka was getting furious with the explanation he was being dealt. Tidus couldn't be a dream. It wasn't possible. He felt so real, his hair, his lips…everything. It was real! It had to be!

"That pool of people was what we need to use in order to destroy Yevon forever and bring Eternal Calm to Spira. We don't want to risk the lives of the Spirians in order to destroy Yevon. It's too much. So we came up with the plan to dream the old Zanarkand and use its people to fight Sin off, until someone could finally destroy it forever. When that happens, we can rest and the dream will be ended. No more sufferings."

"So, these dream people are essentially being used by you just so that you can finally get a good night's sleep? That's just wrong. That goes against all we Spirians try and stand for. If that's how you operate, you're no better off than Yevon then!"

Wakka picked himself up off the steps and marched back outside in a furious manner, refusing to even look back at that fayth. Nothing would keep him from Tidus now.

He paused only for a second at the door to call out – "I will find a way to keep you from taking him away from me, and you better understand that."

And with that he was gone into the tropical night air, tears streaming off his face.

The fayth just smiled to himself. _So he does really love Tidus. Perhaps he'll be able to pull the boy into Spira permanently. _And very suddenly, the temple was empty once more.

To Be Continued.


	5. Sanctuary

**An Ocean's Moon**

A Final Fantasy X Fanfic

By CosmicStar 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This project has been forever in the making. I keep forgetting about and then realizing "Oh yeah, I should finish that FFX story I started years ago." And never get around to it. I'm a total slacker and I apologize. Again, disclaimer, homosexual themes and romance, as well as AU (Alternate Universe).

The official characters and Final Fantasy X are Copyright Square Enix.

This story is dedicated to Kenji & Jesse of the now defunct Poison Ink, without whose works I would have never gotten the inspiration to write this.

(There's some **lime** within…can't do lemon. probably won't allow it)

**CHAPTER 5 – Sanctuary**

Wakka made his way past the village he called home and off to a slightly worn path that led through the lush tropical plants surrounding Besaid Village. He had to clear his head somehow; tears were stinging at his eyes even more than before. The man pushed through an overgrown fern and found himself at the edge of natural pool formed by a spring that rushed up from the bottom of the small crystalline lake.

It was Chappu's secret place. The place they came down to when they were younger and wanted to hide from their parents. Wakka had been saving a trip here with Tidus in order to spend some alone time with the young man, but he needed release tonight. The redhead stripped down to nothing and set his clothing in a pile near the edge of the shore. Without even a second thought, he plunged himself into the cool water and sunk to the sandy floor, sprawling out on his back. It was nice, being back in his element. He missed Blitzball and the rush it brought…or used to anyways. He sighed, issuing a stream of bubbles to the surface.

He stared up into the night sky as the large pale moon looked back down on him. He immediately thought about Tidus. He wished he hadn't even heard what the Fayth had said to him. He wanted to ignore the truth of the matter and just have the happy ending he longed for. From the moment he first saw the blonde haired boy pop out of the ocean so many weeks ago, he'd secretly wished it. And even then, lying underneath the water, the very thought of Tidus made a familiar feeling crawl across his lower stomach and groin. Despite his melancholy, he couldn't help but get aroused by the thought of the blonde young man. These thoughts were cute fairly quick as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Tilting his head towards the shore where he'd jumped in. he noticed there was a timid-looking figure standing at the edge of the water, staring down at him.

Tidus.

* * *

The blonde boy watched Wakka's figure entered Besaid Temple. Lulu had come in to talk to him, and he really enjoyed her company. He told her everything he'd been thinking about, obviously leaving out the important details about his being a dream and all. He didn't want to scare anyone. The black mage listened to him intently as he talked. He kept on peering out the window every so often to check and see if Wakka was coming back.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Lulu excused herself to the restroom and left Tidus alone. As this happened, the blonde noticed Wakka leaving the temple in a bit of a rush. But instead of coming back into the hut, he ran past it. Startled, Tidus jumped up and made his way to the door, but Wakka was already pushing his way through a part of the Besaid forest beyond the village borders. Hastily, Tidus grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper and wrote to Lulu that he'd gone to talk with Wakka and not to worry.

Afterwards, he started off after Wakka. He saw the small pathway that led into the dense foliage and pushed his way through, eyes constantly on the ground, making sure he didn't get lost. He reached the end of the pathway and pushed the large fern out of the way and was taken aback by the sight of the natural pool that lay out before him in the clearing. He noticed a pile of clothing on the ground near the water's edge and looked down into the water to see his redheaded love floating at the bottom.

"Wak--!" he started to yell out, at first thinking the redhead had tried to drown himself, but then reality smashed him upside the head. Wakka wasn't that stupid. Plus, he could stay underwater for nearly seven minutes; he was a Blitz player after all.

As he stood there, he watched as Wakka made eye contact with him. The blonde blushed a bright red as he realized that Wakka was completely naked in the water. Tidus had never actually seen any naked body besides his own before. He turned away shyly as Wakka emerged from the clear water.

"Tidus?" the older man spoke quietly, "Did you follow me out here? Is everything alright?"

The blonde nodded, still embarrassed at seeing Wakka's naked form. Wakka's head tilted curiously.

"You're not looking at me. Are you sure everything's okay?" he pressed.

"You're kinda…naked." Was all Tidus could get out.

Wakka looked down at himself and couldn't help but grin at how honestly rattled he'd made the young blonde man. He put at wet hand on Tidus's shoulder.

"I figured you'd like seeing me like this." Wakka teased. Tidus flushed an even brighter shade of red. All of the earlier drama had been forgotten as the blonde turned to face the redheaded man standing behind him.

"I've just never…seen a guy…naked." He stammered. "I mean, other than myself."

"Well, we've now rectified that horrible travesty, haven't we?" the redhead said through a smile. Tidus looked down curiously at Wakka's body.

"You don't have to be ashamed. I have no problems with you looking." Wakka said out loud.

_I also have no problems with you touching either _he thought to himself.

Tidus smiled, looking back into Wakka's eyes. "You really don't mind all this?" he asked. "I mean…you're not weirded out by me seeing you like this?"

"Of course not. Why would I? I mean, if we're going to be together, you have to see me like this." The redhead laughed. At this point, all of the hurt Wakka had been feeling was gone. If Tidus was going to disappear, then Wakka was going to make every single moment they had together worth it.

Tidus smiled and reached out, touching Wakka's chest softly with his hands. He just let his body falls softly into the redhead's arms, burying his head in the crook of Wakka's neck. He inhaled deeply. The redhead always smelled so nice…. like coconuts.

"I…I love you Wakka." Tidus whispered. Wakka ran his fingers through Tidus's blonde hair and took in the words. He looked down at the young man laying there in his embrace and moved his head down, kissing Tidus on the lips. The two stayed entwined for a few moments before finally pulling apart. Both of the men had huge grins on their faces.

They kissed again and again. In between kisses, the two feverishly worked to get Tidus's clothing off his body. Soon, the two men stood there, both completely nude and held tightly in each other's embrace.

"You're beautiful, Tidus." The redhead said, gazing over his lover's body. Tidus blushed again.

"So are you, Wakka." Tidus said before going back after the redhead's lips. The two men slid into the water and completely submerged, entwined together.

After what seemed like an hour, the two eventually broke to the surface, breathing heavily. They climbed into the shallows and lay there, staring up at the sky. Both of them were exhausted. Tidus was beaming, a grin plastered on his face.

"That was amazing, Wakka." Tidus sighed, trying desperately to catch his breath. "I'm all kinds of sore now."

The redheaded man smiled and turned on his side to look at Tidus.

"That was your first time, wasn't it?" Wakka said, turning his attention to Tidus's lower half. The blonde was still very much aroused, even after their session in the clear pool. Tidus bit his lip lightly and nodded, a strange look spreading across his face.

"Are you not a virgin, Wakka?" It was a simple question, not loaded with malicious intent or anything of the sort, but there was definite hurt in his voice.

"Oh Tidus…" Wakka's voice sounded hoarse as he continued, "I have had sex before, yes. Only once. But with a girl, because I was told it was the 'proper' thing to do."

Wakka emphasized proper with air quotations, looking absolutely remorseful and ashamed. Tidus's look hadn't lifted much, but he definitely looked less hurt as the moments ticked by. He walked over and pulled Wakka, who was shivering with self-resentment, close to his body. The redhead wrapped his muscular arms around Tidus's neck and shoulders and just stood there, contemplating himself.

The awkward moment passed though, and the two men found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Neither spoke, but they understood what the other was saying silently. They both realized in that moment that even if Tidus was destined to fade, nothing could break apart the bond they'd both forged with one another. Sin awaited all of them at the end of Yuna's pilgrimage. Maybe then, Tidus could get the answers he seeked about his father, about everything.

Wakka moved forward and kissed the blonde's forehead, while looking up into the sky, thinking of what was coming. The rest of the pilgrimage was not an easy journey…and while Tidus had proved himself more than worthy of accompanying their party to the ruined Zanarkand and to gain the Final Aeon, Wakka knew that the further they progressed; the sooner it would be until Tidus finally shattered into pyreflies and was separated from him. Wakka really didn't want to think about that possibility.

His silence had obviously attracted Tidus's attention.

"Wakka…? You've been really quiet." The blonde said softly, turning to watch Wakka gaze off into some distant nebula, his brown eyes reflecting the stars like flecks of bright jewels.

The redheaded man finally pulled his gaze away and his mind came back down to Spira. He noticed that Tidus was looking at him very carefully, as if to study every hair of his head.

"I was just thinking about tonight." Wakka lied, smiling down at his blonde lover. "I just can't believe we got to share that wonderful moment together."

Tidus's grin had finally returned, making his demeanor immediately become infinitesimally brighter. He ran his fingers down Wakka's stomach, creating a trail that eventually stopped an inch before Wakka's length. The redhead shivered as that familiar tightening of his stomach came back.

"You're such a tease." The redhead said, as soon as the shiver had passed and the tightening began to fade a little. If Tidus kept playing with him like this, they'd be out here all night. Lulu would get worried.

Of course, none of that really mattered to Wakka, but he didn't want a one hundred question relay being volleyed at him the next morning as to where he and his lover boy ran off to and why.

Tidus grinned and continued what he was doing. The tightening returned with a vengeance this time and Wakka suddenly couldn't control it anymore. He didn't care what Lulu would say; he had to have Tidus once more tonight. He pushed Tidus onto the grass and climbed on top of him, bending over to kiss him strongly on the lips. Tidus moaned against him. The blonde immediately knew exactly what was going to happen this time and he welcomed it fully.

The two men were entwined for yet another hour, a sheen of sweat building across both of them this time. The sounds of their lovemaking were unhindered since they were no longer underwater, and it was no surprise that a few night owls in the nearby Besaid Village heard a little of what was going on. Despite this, no one disturbed the two lovers intense moment of passion.

Soon, both had climaxed and collapsed, holding onto one another tightly in the soft grass. Slowly, the pair drifted off into sleep, entangled in each other's embrace inside their sanctuary.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Lulu's voice cut through the morning air as both Tidus and Wakka stumbled into the hut. She was clearly not amused with their disappearing act from last night. 

"I told you, Lulu, I went to go find Wakka. I left you a note." Tidus motioned feebly to the scrap of paper that he'd left on the table. However, as he motioned, the entire note exploded into flame and all that was left was a handful of ash.

"What note?" Lulu said, her voice absolutely shaking with anger at this point. It was clear she'd cast a fire spell on the paper to create her point. Tidus shrank back onto his bed without another word.

"Now Lu—" Wakka started, but Lulu shot him a glare that pierced his voice and caused him to make a sound like a deflating balloon. The black mage obviously didn't care for an explanation; she had pretty much known what happened during the night and she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Wakka, I expected you to be more careful than this. You should know after what just happened to Tidus, running off and screwing him out at that lagoon is obviously not the most intelligent thing to do!" Lulu was very obviously furious at the two men in the hut.

"But Lu, no one even came by that night." Wakka started to explain.

"They didn't need to, did they, Wakka? You nearly woke up the whole village with your moaning." She said, exasperated at him.

"That…that was me." Tidus squeaked, sounding very much like a mouse that had noticed there was a cat in the room. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"It. Doesn't. Matter who it was." She stressed at the two of them, "You both were absolutely careless! I at least thought _you_ had a brain in your head."

The black mage whipped a look in Tidus's direction as she said that and sighed. Tidus could swear he saw steam issuing from her mouth as she did so. Wakka didn't even make a movement from where he stood, fearing she'd blast him on the spot.

She finally issued another great sigh and decided to give up on the conversation.

"Yuna needs to meet with all of us. I won't breathe a word of this to anyone so long as both of you promise to not do something this foolish ever again, do you two understand?" she said, her voice slowly steadying back to its normal tone, which wasn't too much different from a moment prior.

The two men exchanged glances at Lulu's sudden mood swing and nodded quickly. The mage raised her eyebrow at both of them and then exited the hut, without another word. As soon as she was gone, Tidus let out a great sigh of relief.

"I seriously thought she was going to roast the two of us right here in the hut." He said meekly. Wakka just let out a bit of a laugh.

"I haven't seen Lu that mad in AGES!" he said, cleaning the ashes off the table where Lulu had set the note on fire. "She's vicious when she gets like that, feel lucky she didn't burn the whole hut down!"

The two men suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, as if the thought of Lulu burning houses down amused them. The laughing slowly dissipated as they both realized they were supposed to be meeting Yuna and the others.

"I guess we should go, huh?" Tidus said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Don't want everyone on our cases." Wakka said, pulling Tidus up from the bed. "Plus, if we don't leave now, they'll all think we're having more sex."

Tidus grinned evilly.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, giving Wakka's butt a squeeze.

Wakka rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde out into the bright Spiran sunlight.


End file.
